TzTok-Jad
See TzHaar Fight Cave for more information. TzTok-Jad, commonly called Jad for short, is the third strongest monster in Gielinor after the Corporeal Beast and Zulrah. With a combat level of 702, TzTok-Jad has a max hit of 97 Hitpoints of damage (98 with melee) and it can easily kill most players in one hit with any of its three attacks: a Melee attack with its huge claws, a blast of Magic in the form of a fireball, and an avalanche of boulders falling from the ceiling as a Ranged attack. To add to the challenge, players must fight TzTok-Jad solo without being able to restock on supplies from the previous waves. Reaching TzTok-Jad TzTok-Jad is the boss monster of the TzHaar Fight Cave minigame, so he is the last monster you will need to defeat, and he is encountered on Wave 63. This is the only place where Jad can be found. Although Jagex suggests that players take short breaks in between playing and encourages players not to spend large amounts of time on the game, battling your way to TzTok-Jad will almost always require 90 minutes of solid gameplay. Previously, logging out during the fight caused the minigame to end and forced players to restart; however, now if a player logs out in between stages, they will begin at the start of the wave that they logged out on. A player should not depend on this logging out break, however, because if he or she is at the later stages where he or she is fighting multiple deadly high levels (such as the Ket-Zek), the player generally spawns next to or on top of the monsters. Although the chatbox that opens upon logging back in stalls the monsters from spawning until clicking to continue. (or by pressing spacebar) Fighting TzTok-Jad Once TzTok-Jad is reached, fighting and defeating him requires a lot of skill and decent reflexes with the mouse. It is possible to engage TzTok-Jad using Melee, but it requires skill to switch between the Protect from Melee, Protect from Missiles, and Protect from Magic prayers (recommended for players with much experience). TzTok-Jad uses all three types of combat styles to engage the player. Therefore, a combination of Ranged attacks and Prayer is usually preferred. A sharp eye and swift reflexes are necessary to stand any chance of defeating this monster. There is a strategy guide located here TzTok-Jad will use either Magic or Ranged attacks to defeat a player that is not melee'ing him. It is critical that players know the warning signs for these attacks and switch between the protection prayers accordingly before the attack lands: * Melee: TzTok-Jad thrusts forward with a sharp bite without delay for those who choose to come close to melee him. (there is no time to pray) * Magic: TzTok-Jad rears up on his hind legs and dangles his forward legs for a few seconds before launching a fireball from his mouth at the player. * Ranged: TzTok-Jad rears up on his hind legs, then slams down his forward legs onto the ground causing a boulder to fall on the player (in which it is not possible to evade this boulder by running). All of TzTok-Jad's attacks can deal up to 97 damage meaning that one mistake and the fight could be over. Most monsters in the Fight Caves (including TzTok-Jad) move east or west before moving north or south to reach you. This is very useful when trying to trap TzTok-Jad when it spawns. Once TzTok-Jad is reduced to half health, he will summon four Yt-HurKots to come and heal him repeatedly - the player must deal with them whilst warding off TzTok-Jad's attacks. If they manage to heal him to full health, then they should not be killed as they will respawn once he is reduced to half health again. If they are distracted before healing him to full health, they will not respawn when killed. Please note: '''If you take the attention of the Yt-HurKots and they are hitting you, they '''WILL '''still heal Jad. Rewards TzTok-Jad does not drop any items. Once players manage to beat this monster, however, they will be rewarded with the much-coveted Fire cape along with 8,032 Tokkul. The Fire cape is untradeable, so it is a very clear symbol to other players that the player has defeated this mighty foe. This special cape is also the only cape to date that is animated. '''Warning: If you cast High Level Alchemy on the Fire cape, there will be no warning, and your cape will be converted into coins. You will receive 24,000 coins for Low Alchemy and 36,000 coins for High Alchemy. Category:Bestiary Category:TzHaar Category:Unique Monsters Category:Bosses